A House Combined
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU to the New Kid Series: Ever sense they first meet when they were fourteen, Adam and Isabella have been pretty much inseparable, but what if they had actually grown up together?


It was a warm sunny day in Miami as the Garcia-Shapiro Family woke up as usual for them at sunrise. "Hey Isa," Adam said smiling warmly at his sister once they met in the hallway.

"Hey Adam!" She said smiling and hugging him, "Usual morning race?"

"You're on!" Adam said and they both bolted down the stairs.

They were however stopped by their parents who it appeared had been up already and they looked nervous as Adam and Isabella came down the stairs. "Is something wrong?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Sit down you two your father and I have something to tell you," Vivian said.

They both sat down. "What is it?" Adam asked.

"I have been transferred to a new position somewhere else," Sergio said.

"We're moving?" Adam asked surprised knowing that's pretty much always what that means.

"Yes we are," Vivian said.

"To where?" Isabella asked.

"Across the country to a city in California named Danville." Sergio said carefully.

"Why?" Both of them asked glumly.

"That's where my job has to take me right now unless I want to lose it. I know it will be rough leaving all your friends but there's no other choice."

"It's not fair," They both said glumly giving near identical pouts.

"Why did you both have to get that stubbornness from me? Look, it won't be that bad, I heard there are lots of teens your age there. You'll make plenty of new friends and keep contact with your old ones through technology." Sergio explained.

Still they huffed again. "I'm really sorry, guys. I know this is going to be rough." Vivian said.

"No you don't or we would not be moving," Isabella said while Adam nodded.

"Listen you two we know you don't like this, but it is happening," Sergio said.

Without another word, Isabella just got up and headed right out the front door. Adam got up and followed her out leaving the parents alone.

"Well, that worked about as well as I was thinking it would." Sergio sighed.

"Yes well it's not going to be easy for them," Vivian sighed.

"What do you think we should do?" Sergio asked his wife.

"Give them time," She said.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Isabella wailed kicking a nearby rock.

"I know it's not fair," Adam said

"I'm going to go see Melissa. I have to give her that bad news eventually." Isabella sighed, Melissa's been Isabella's best friend for years.

"Guess I should go tell James," Adam sighed James was his best friend.

"Alright, we'll meet back here when we're done." Isabella said and they both went in opposite directions.

Isabella walked down a block and knocked at the door of a redbrick home and waited.

A fairly short girl about her age with curly medium length dark brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin wearing a short jean skirt, black and silver tank top, and white flip flops answered the door. She instantly noticed the look on her best-friend's face and didn't hesitate to let her in. "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"Mom and dad...they say we're moving," Isabella said.

Melissa gasped, "What? That's not fair!"

"I know it's not, and we had all those plans for this year," Isabella sighed sadly. Melissa wasn't sure what to say and just pulled her into a comforting hug. "I am so sorry," Isabella said.

"I guess it's not your fault." Melissa said sadly. "Where are you moving to?"

"California," Isabella said bitterly.

"Of course it just had to be on the other side of the country." Melissa sighed.

"I know, I know everything is going to change, and I guess this means no seeing you or setting you up with Adam," Isabella sighed.

"Do you know when you're leaving?"

"Not really, no," Isabella said.

"Well, we can still keep in touch right?" Melissa asked with a little bit of hope.

"Yeah we can, I just wish we did not have to move at all," Isabella said.

"So do I," Melissa said sadly. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Not unless I can live here," she sighed.

"I could ask." Melissa offered.

"I guess so," Isabella said half hopeful half doubtful.

"They're still home if you want we could talk to them now." Melissa offered.

"Sure why not?" Isabella said.

They headed into the kitchen, "Hey mom dad?" Melissa started carefully.

"What is it, Mel?" Her mom asked turning to them.

"Well, Izzy is moving," She started off carefully

She gasped, "Oh no, that's terrible!"

"Yeah it, but we were wondering if maybe she and Adam could stay here then they don't have to go?" She asked.

"I know you will miss her but we can't take them away from their parents." Her mom reminded.

"But mom, it's not fair," She said.

"Your mother's right, we can't." Her dad agreed. "We're sorry, Mel."

"But she does not want to go," Melissa said.

"I know, but that's more of a moment thing. Isabella, you know that you'd miss them if you stayed here." He said.

"I well..." Isabella sighed and nodded.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Melissa sighed.

"Not yet, we don't know when we are leaving," Isabella said hugging her.

"Let me know as soon as you know." Melissa said hugging her back.

"I will," Isabella said.

"Hopefully not too soon, we could maybe make one last plan before you go." Melissa suggested.

"I hope so," Isabella said.

"Maybe you should ask?" Melissa offered. "When you'll be leaving I mean."

"Come with me?" Isabella asked.

Melissa nodded, "Certainly."

"Okay let's go," Isabella sighed

They let go and headed back to The Garcia-Shapiro household.

* * *

Adam took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the sky blue home. James Johnson answered his long blonde hair in a ponytail and dressed in blue jeans and a green shirt his blue eyes wide awake. He immediately noticed Adams down mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping aside so Adam could enter

"My parents say we have to move to Danville." Adam sighed sadly.

"Like California where my cousin lives?" He asked.

"That's the one."

"That's not fair!" James said stunned.

"That's what I said!" Adam said annoyed. "But they're adamant."

"Why?" He asked.

"Job transfer, I don't know when we leave." Adam answered.

"Well, that's not fair to you or Isabella," James said.

"I know, but what could we do about it?" Adam asked.

"Stay with us?" James asked.

"Would that be okay?" Adam asked unsure.

"Maybe," He said.

"Well, we have nothing to lose by trying. Are your parents home?" Adam asked coming inside.

"Yeah they are. In the living room," James said leading the way.

"Mom, dad," James said when they got there.

"James! Adam! Good Morning!" His mother said coming over and hugging them both.

"Not really, Mom." James corrected. "Adam's moving."

"You are? That's awful!" She said to Adam

"Yeah, we were wondering if there's any way he and Isabella could come here that way he doesn't have to leave." James explained.

"Well James, I don't think we could do that, they are his parents we can't take their children from them,"

"I guess you're right." James sighed.

"Yeah, they are," Adam sighed.

"You guys can still stay in touch though." His dad reminded.

"It would not be the same," James sighed.

"I know, but there's nothing else we can do." He sighed.

"It's not fair," James sighed.

"There must be SOMETHING we could do." James countered.

"Well we could find out when we leave," Adam offered.

"Yeah, hopefully not soon so we could at least get something in before you guys go." James said hopefully.

"We can only hope so," Adam said.

"Where are you moving to?" His mom asked.

"California." Adam answered sadly.

"Why?" James' dad asked.

"Job transfer," Adam sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," He said.

"Yeah, it sucks." Adam sighed.

"I can imagine," James said sadly.

"We'll figure something out." Adam promised.

"I hope so,"

"We'll do everything we can." Adam promised. "Like you said, there must be something we can do."

"Right," James said hugging Adam in a brotherly way.

"Maybe you could come over and we could ask when I'm leaving." Adam offered returning it.

"Yeah alright," James said stepping back.

"That's okay right?" James asked his parents.

"Of course you two go take your house key," His mother said.

"I will." James said grabbing and pocketing it.

They headed out the door to Adam house. They got there at the exact time Isabella and Melissa did, "Hey there!' All four of them said together.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked.

"Trying to see when they have to move," James said

"What about you girls?" Adam asked.

"Same." They both said together.

"So we are all on the same page?" Isabella asked.

"Yes we are." Adam said.

"Let's go then," Melissa said.

The four of them headed inside and found Adam and Isabella's parents in the living room. "Mom, dad," Adam said not even hiding the anger he still felt.

"Oh hello you four," Vivian said.

"We were wondering when we're going to move." Isabella asked straight to the point.

"Oh, just under two weeks," Sergio said.

All four teen looked down not saying anything. That was so soon in this kind of time. "Oh okay," Adam said bitterly as they all headed upstairs.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Melissa said starting to cry.

Isabella pulled her into a hug all of them starting to tear up.

"We need to do something." Melissa sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but what?" Adam asked

"Maybe my family and James' can move there, too."

"That, would be up to your parents," Adam sighed.

"Well, we have nothing to lose by trying." James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's true," Melissa said

"We could go ask now." Melissa suggested.

"Sure why not?" Adam shrugged.

"Ladies first," James said.

"So, we're all going?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, we are, it's better for convincing," Adam said.

"Alright then, let's go." Melissa said letting go of Isabella and wiping her eyes.

So they all set out to Melissa's again. Melissa lead the way in, "Mom, dad." She called in.

"Yes dear?" They asked.

She explained the idea they had.

"Oh, that might actually work, the company does have a branch there," Her mother said.

"Really?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"Yes really it's new they could use mangers," She said.

"Thank you!" Melissa said practically attacking her in a hug.

"It's no trouble," She said smiling.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." Isabella smiled.

"Yeah it was," James said smiling.

"Hopefully it will be with you too." Isabella added.

"We can only hope let's go," James said.

Melissa let go of her mom, "We have to go talk to James' parents now."

"Good luck!" She called.

"Thank you!" Melissa said as the four of them left.

"Well this is a good sign," James said.

"Yes it is." Melissa nodded obviously a lot happier now.

"Now let's hope it keeps up," Isabella said smiling.

"Hopefully it will." James said as they headed over to his house.

He led them into his own home feeling nervous, "Mom, dad." James called in.

"Yes James?" They asked as the kids entered the living room.

"We have a different proposition for the issue." James said and explained the idea.

"Really what?" His father asked.

"Oh well, James I don't know if that's possible for us," His mother said.

"No?" James gasped sadly.

"No, I'm sorry James, but right now I don't think that's possible," She said. He looked down sadly. "James, Adam I'm sorry," She said sadly moving to hug them but both boys backed away.

"Don't," was all James said.

Adam headed for the door and James for his room both doors slammed shut as Adam left. Isabella and Melissa were left standing in the living room with James' parents.

"Well, this is awkward." Melissa observed, "Are you sure it can't be done?"

"Yes we are in no position to move," James' mother said.

Melissa sighed knowing she'll honestly miss James as well.

"Well thank you for hearing us out," Isabella said.

With that, they left outside after Adam. Who was already most of the way home when they caught up to him, "Adam." Isabella said when they got over.

"What do you want?" Adam asked still heading home.

"To be there for you," Isabella said simply.

"I know, but you'll have Melissa as well," Adam said.

"So? I can't want to help you through this?"

"You can, but you'll have other things to do eventually," Adam pointed out.

"So will you." Isabella countered, "You'll see."

"I guess I'll have to," Adam sighed.

"You will Adam; I have complete faith in that." Isabella said hugging him. Adam hugged her back and nodded.

* * *

The time to the move was running by fast with the two moving families packing and James and his family helping. "I can't believe how quickly this is coming up." James sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I know," Adam said sadly. They were due to leave tomorrow early in the morning the beds would go into the truck last.

"I'm really going to miss you." James said giving him a brotherly hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, good luck with Charlotte," Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam. Can you promise me you'll right as soon as you get there?"

"I will I promise," Adam said.

"Good, it still won't be the same but it's better than nothing."

"Yeah," Adam sighed smiling slightly.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow morning."

"Neither can I, you going to be okay without me?" Adam asked.

"Eventually," James shrugged.

"You'll be okay," Adam said sadly.

"So will you." James promised.

"I hope so," Adam said.

"I'm sure. You'll make new friends in Danville."

"Maybe I will," Adam said as the hug ended

"Just don't forget about me."

"I won't, James. I promise,"

"Good, then I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess, you can stay the night if you want you would just have to be dropped off when we go," Adam said hopefully.

"I would definitely like that." James said with a weak smile.

They headed downstairs and James helped Adam make dinner. Neither said anything for the first few minutes, "Hey James?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam?" James asked.

"I found something of yours," Adam said.

"Really? What is it?" James asked confused.

"Remember a few years back when you lost that necklace your mom gave you?"

"You found it?" James asked hopefully.

"Yeah it was under my chest of drawers. I guess it feel off that night and rolled under there, I never had a reason to move it before now," Adam said gigging into his pocket and pulling out a silver chain with a medium sized modified cross that had batwings instead of a normal cross design and a small sapphire in the center.

"Thank you so much, Adam." James said putting it on.

"It's no trouble," Adam said.

"Still, it really means a lot."

"You're welcome then," Adam said finishing the burgers

James hesitated but took it off and handed it back to Adam, "Keep it, to remember me by."

"This is yours though," Adam said.

"It's yours now though, just consider it a gift."

"Well if you're sure," Adam said.

"I am." James said putting it in his palm.

"Thanks man," Adam said.

"You're welcome, it's no problem." James said getting the condiments out.

* * *

Moments later everyone was eating in silence.

Towards the end, Isabella looked up at James from across the table, and finally said breaking the silence, "You know, Adam's not the only one who will miss you."

"Really?" James asked.

"Of course not, you're my friend too and Melissa's."

"I know and I'll miss you both too," James said sadly.

"I never imagined it would end like this." Adam sighed.

"Neither did I," James said bitterly.

Sergio and Vivian remained awkwardly silent knowing that saying something would just be lighting the fuse of the bomb they already built.

"It'll be okay," Isabella said.

"I hope so." Adam sighed.

"I do too," James said.

"What make you so sure?" Melissa asked turning to Isabella.

"Confidence," Isabella said.

"Well, I guess I can trust you on this."

"We all have to," Adam said.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dinner ended with somewhat happier talk, then TV and finally it was time for bed, "Last night in Miami." Adam sighed climbing into bed.

"Yeah, for you" James sighed climbing into the cot near Adams bed.

"Exactly the problem," Adam said glaring at the ceiling.

"I know, but what can we do?" James asked.

"Nothing," Adam said bitterly. "We tried everything we could."

"I know," James sighed.

"I'm so sorry, James." Adam said.

"It's not your fault Adam we did all we could," James said.

"Still though," Adam sighed.

"I know, but I'm sure to vacation there some time," James shrugged.

"You better." Adam said in a fake threatening voice.

"Or what? You going to hurt me?" James smirked

"You think I wouldn't?" Adam challenged.

"No I know you would," James chuckled.

"You have been warned." Adam said dangerously.

"Yes sir!" James said as they both burst out laughing.

"But seriously, I will come visit." James promised.

""Alright then," Adam said yawning a bit

"Go to sleep, Adam." James advised.

"Guess I should," Adam said.

James nodded, "We have to be up early tomorrow."

"Right," Adam said turning and beginning to drift off. "Night James," Adam said

"Night Adam," James said drifting off as well.

* * *

They were woken in the morning by Vivian who gently shook them awake. They grunted getting up."It's time to get up," She said gently.

"Don't remind me." Adam grumbled getting out of bed. She sighed and nodded leaving the room as the boys got dressed.

Once dressed, they looked at each other trying to find some kind of words. "Well this is it," Adam said. James just burst out crying and hugged him. Adam hugged him back not knowing what to say. How do you say goodbye to your best friend who you may not see for years?

Neither was sure how long they stayed like that before they had to separate. "I'm gonna miss you," James said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Remember to write?" James asked.

"I will, I promise." Adam swore.

"Okay." James said helping Adam pick his bed up.

They got it downstairs and into the truck with little physical struggle. They loaded the bed in and went to help Isabella and Melissa with Isabella's bed.

"Need some help, Isa?" Adam asked getting there.

"Yeah please," Isabella said.

Adam nodded and took one side of her bed. She took the other and they headed downstairs. Though a little harder, they got her bed down and into the truck.

"Mom and Dad have theirs handled," Adam said noticing theirs was already there.

"Then this is really it." Isabella said looking down.

"Yeah it is," James said trying not to cry as the other three hugged him.

"We're really going to miss you, James." Melissa said sadly.

"I'm going to miss all of you too," James said .

"Make sure you visit soon." Adam told him. "We'll try to if we can."

"Okay, I will try," James said.

"You better, remember our talk last night?"

"I remember," He said.

"What was it?" Isabella asked lost.

"That he visits or I hurt him," Adam said.

"How would you hurt him if he doesn't visit?" Melissa pointed out.

"Very carefully," Adam chuckled

"He would come all the way back here to do so." Isabella reminded in a 'duh!' voice. They all chuckled a bit closing the moving van. "Glad I could add a little bit of laughter to this." Isabella said with a slight smile.

"Me too," Adam said digging into his pockets.

"What is it, Bro?" Isabella asked not sure what he's going after.

"I have something for James," Adam said as he pulled out a small silver pocket watch, "To remember me by." Adam said putting it in James' hand.

"Adam thanks," James said smiling.

"It's no problem, now we both have something."

"Yeah we do," James said.

Adam gave him one last hug. "Goodbye James," He said.

"Goodbye, Adam." James said sadly. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Yeah, see you when I see you," Adam said fighting tears.

They had to separate as it was time for the moving families to go.

Adam got in the car last after making sure James made it home. The others in the car he was riding in which was the two mothers Melissa and Isabella could tell he was sad as he lay down in the very back seat of the van.

"I really wish there was something we could do." Isabella sighed looking down.

"I know, but there's not we tried," Melissa said sadly as Adam rolled so he had his back to them all.

"We couldn't have possibly tried everything. We just need to keep thinking." Isabella reminded.

"Well for now there is nothing to be done," Vivian said. Isabella ignored her still angry about the whole thing. "Isa, please talk to me," She said

"This is still unfair." Isabella said angrily.

"Isa, we had to the pay raise is incredible and he needs to keep his job."

Isabella sighed and looked out the window. "I guess so."

"I'm glad you understand," She said.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Vivian just sighed and kept driving knowing this would pass after a little more time. "It'll be okay, Isabella." Melissa said to her gently.

"I know, but I feel bad," Isabella said.

"Don't, we tried our best."

"I know, but still," She said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Isabella." Melissa lectured seriously.

"Okay, maybe I'll read one of my books," She sighed.

"That might be best." Melissa shrugged.

Isabella sighed and pulled out her book and started to read as Adam fell asleep in his seat. Melissa smiled slightly pulling out her camera and watching out the window for a photo op.


End file.
